Les découvertes de Szayel Aporro Granz
by Running after Chocolate Neko
Summary: Szayel, scientifique fou de l'année du Hueco Mundo, va de découverte en découverte. Suivait ses péripéties délirantes dans cette fanfiction hilarante.
1. Chapter 1

_Kyotine: Tu peux même en profiter pour dire d'aller voir la fic avec ulqui et grimmi pour en apprendre plus sur ce collier xD_

_RunningChocolate: Ouais, pas faux! Filez voir __Attaque!__ avant de venir en ce lieu sacré!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Les petites découvertes (sans importances) de Szayel Aporro Granz.<strong>

Chapitre 1: L'homme

Szayel avait pour habitude de faire toutes sortes d'expériences, de recherches et autres trucs scientifiques barbant aux yeux des incultes, et que seul lui savait faire. Il lui arrivait de composer des mélanges étranges à la demande de son maître, mais aussi d'autres divertissements dont il avait le secret. En clair, il passait tout son temps, ou presque, dans son laboratoire.

Son laboratoire était toute sa vie, cependant Szayel se devait de le reconnaitre, il s'ennuyait: il avait déjà expérimenté sur tout ses cobayes, transformé la moitié d'entre eux et traumatisé le reste. Donc, quitte à avoir des sujets d'expérimentation, autant en avoir de qualité, autrement dit: l'espada. Et en plus, il n'aurait même pas à bouger de son labo grâce à ses caméras, et il serait tranquille.

,

Alors que Grimmjow sortait de sa chambre, il se sentit observé. Il ne réfléchi pas plus que ça et fis un beau doigt d'honneur à la caméra qui se trouvait dans le coin du couloir. Szayel ne se préoccupa pas de la mauvaise humeur du Sexta et passa à un autre écran de contrôle, celui qui montrait la porte de Secundo. Il ne vit qu'une magnifique fumée noire, le temps de trente secondes, et pas une seule personne lorsqu'elle se dissipa. "Surement le temps de fuir." pensa notre Barbie nationale.

Il regarda ensuite un autre écran qui affichait le couloir menant à la chambre du Quinta, je cite: Nnoitra Jiruga. Environs 10 minutes, un café, un croissant et une pause pipi plus tard, l'asperge ambulante sortit de ses appartements. Son fameux sourire plus carré qu'un tableau de Picasso bien en place, il fit même un signe au voyeur qui en était sur le cul.

,

Son regard étonné ne diminua pas quand Menoly sortit à son tour de la chambre une minute plus tard. Le scientifique se lança alors dans une série d'équations regroupant les émotions des arrancars et leurs contextes. Il obtint a peut près cela: "Nnoitra + Menoly + chambre = (WARNING! -18!). Nnoitra = homme. Nnoitra + (-18) = joie. Donc Homme - (-18) = haine?" Reste à prouver.

Pourtant, lorsque son regard dévia sur la cuisine où Ulquiorra buvait tranquillement un thé, il n'avait pas l'air plus énervé que Grimmjow. En même temps, le brun ne devait surement pas connaitre l'acte en lui-même, donc il ne pouvait pas ressentir le manque. A croire qu'il était l'exception que confirme la règle.

Lui non plus ne connaissait pas ça, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, il était très heureux de sa condition de scientifique célibataire et fier de l'être.

Il pris son courage à deux mains: il avait tendance à le fuir, ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait surtout pas rater une occasion comme celle-là de montrer à quel point son génie dépassait les bornes de l'imaginable à son maître adoré. C'est ainsi que, la larme à l'œil, il quitta son laboratoire aimé pour partir à l'aventure dans le milieu hostile des couloirs de Las Noches. Il sortit de son laboratoire pour courir après Grimmjow histoire de savoir ce qui le contrariait, et reçu en guise de réponse un coup de poing bien placé. Conclusion: Homme - (-18) = (envie destructrice/force)² *temps d'abstinence.

Depuis ce jour, Szayel resta cloitré dans son laboratoire, sauf pour les réunions au sommet, avec la présence de ses biens aimés patients qui gardaient la porte et empêchaient quiconque d'entrer.

,

Quelques jours après son encastrement dans un mur, il aperçut Ulquiorra quitter la chambre du fauve tard dans la nuit en refermant sa veste. Il eut le temps de voir un étrange collier noir autour du coup du Quarto. Une demi-journée plus tard, Grimmjow sortait enfin de sa chambre, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? C'était comment? Une autre ou pas? De toute façon, j'en ai encore en réserve, mais faut les attendre! Na!<em>


	2. Publicité

Bientôt disponible dans vos librairies au Hueco Mundo, ainsi qu'au Seireitei, le premier livre de **Gin Ichimaru**, traître et ex-capitaine de la Troisième Division, le petit guide de survie J'aime embêter les autres, mais je veux rester en vie. Et pour 120¥ de plus, vous aurez droit à un porte-clé à l'effigie de l'auteur!

Prix: 800¥ HT

Librairies du Seireitei sauf celles publiant: "Kuchiki Infos"; "Kyoraku Star"; "News Ukitake"...

Librairies Hueco Mundo sauf celles publiant: "Aizen Detox" et "Peace Tousen".


End file.
